Mirage Burke
A rather awkward, nervous girl, Mirage is always searching for those who have the desire to find their own look in life. She believes everyone and anyone can find who they deserve to be on the outside and, with a mix of potions, magic and fashion advice, is willing to help everyone achieve their goals. Appearance The epitome of refinement, Mirage spends hours every morning preparing herself for the day to come, and it shows. No hair out of place, every dress perfectly coordinated and refined and her own features perfectly displayed to show her most adorable side. Usually she will wear dark green dresses, to match her Slytherin house, though she has a flair for anything cute and has been seen in an adorable maid outfit, Zelda costume, Rinoa costume, the Norwegian seeker uniform(a store bought one), and pretty much a dozen different dress robes and dresses. Her favorite tend to be shoulderless dresses with long, elbow length gloves. Her eyes are a gentle aqua and her hair is a strange, pure white. Short and curly, it cascades around her face and has a little bit on the front that flows over her left eye, hiding it from view. Her nails, when seeable, are often painted all kinds of colors and she will often Colovaria her hair as well. Finally, she is quite small, genetics being unkind to her in that department and often has to stand on a chair or get help from Wingardium Leviosa to reach high places. Finally, over her chest she wears a crystal brooch wearing the symbol of the Burke family and on her right hand a small, sapphire ring. Personality Generally nice, trusting and willing to work with anyone, she adores people and will do whatever they need to make things better. Unfortunately, she has almost no self confidence. Her only issue is, that when she panics, she goes into full blown freak outs. Anger, violence, abuse, she will do anything she has to to protect herself when pushed and, unfortunately, she often just makes it worse. Only to later apologize and sink deeper into self-deprivation. Background Born to the Smith's, Mirage was, to be blunt, an unwanted child. Her parents saw her as little more than a mistake, something they quite often enjoyed telling her. For the longest time, she believed she was nothing but that. However, when she got her letter and, with a lot of begging, managed to get permission to go to Hogwarts, though they disliked it. She was sent to England as Bailey to meet with a tutor who would give her a crash course. She learned more than just a bit of magic there. She learned about who she wanted to be. WHAT she wanted to be. While she had come as Bailey Smith, she had become Mirage Lilacfeather, a beautiful young girl obsessed with fashion and being as beautiful as she possibly could. Unfortunately, while she had a flair with flying, actual magic itself was practically impossible for her and it was only with the help of her mentor, Laken Valentine, that she eventually learned how to make potions. Still, she made friends and found more of herself, even creating the fashion club. She gained confidence and even managed to get funding from a generous donor(Leetha) and purchased an owl of her own(Kero-chan). On top of that, she began to spread the seeds that, maybe, her home life wasn't that good. Drawing the attention of her close friend Annise and a very distant cousin, Professor Burke. When summer came, she returned to furious parents who now knew of her transness and tried to 'fix' her. After two weeks of abuse, Annise, Orwell(Annise's mentor) and Burke arrived to rescue her. On top of that, the professor offered her a new home and told her of her heritage and connection to the Burke family. A descendant of Celastus Burke, a pure blood believed to have died ages ago, she is the first of her line to re-exhibit the magical gene and, as such, her ring and brooch have fallen to the child. Now, with a story woven from the professor, she is enjoying a life of safety and more importantly, one where she is finally allowed to be the Mirage she so desperately wants to be. I mean, sure, it may mean she has to live in Knockturn Alley now but... they all seem nice enough. Official story While Mirage has been accepted by the professor, the Burke line is NOTORIOUSLY blood pure and, as such, a muggle-born like herself would not be welcomed. Instead, the professor created a different story for her. Born to his sister, after his sister's death, the child was kidnapped and her memory altered by one of the professor's many enemies, as was that of the Smith's. Removing her entirely from the picture and hurting the Professor. The brooch stands as a testament to her true heritage and, once the professor found her, he rescued her, erased the 'fake' memories(or what he could) from the Smith's, faked Bailey's disappearance and brought her back into the wizarding community, his niece. Inventory Wealth: 238 galleons Magical stuff: Potions, chocolate frogs(so many), Notebooks, self-spelling quills, brass telescope, 3 decoy detonators(explode and disappear when thrown), 1 extendable ear, 1 headless hat, 1 instant darkness powder, 1 portable swamp, 1 punching telescope, 2 fake wants, 1 eazy insta walls, Turbo L broom, practice snitch Non-magical: Popsickle kit, smoothie bottle, floppy hat, smoothy instructions, compass for broom, broom care for beginners 101, book on cosmetic charms, map of hogwarts, book on video game music, book on wandlore 'For you to continue casting spells on the whole school. Love, Cee', embroidery with three different colored potions- blue, green, and black- and a wand casting out red sparks. Snitch paper weight. Black choker with purple stone Clothing: Magical bathing suit, so many dresses, floppy hat, sandles, shades, bows, barrettes, snitch charm bracelet, jewelry, Burke Brooch, sapphire ring, pale pink, purple and sky blues watch, wool scarf Quotes "Yer like a puppy dat never sleeps and only eats sugar and never sleeps." - Andrew Sylvyre '"You're like everything right about a sugar rush!" - Kelly Newman "You- why are you so terrible and evil?! You're so...bad!" - Bryony Images Mirage maid.jpg|Meryl Felix Griffiths-Webb(How can anyone hate that face?) ChibiMirage.png|Made in a anime maker thing! Mira.jpg|Made by Sasaki Mirage dress.jpg|Made by Pam Resfeber Mirage round.jpg|Made by Bryrony Mirage choker.jpg|Made by Caleria Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Muggle-borns Category:Pure-bloods Category:Class of 2026 Category:Students Category:Characters